


Investigations

by troublemakerdim



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I still love my big happy family, I was supposed to post this in July Idk what happened btw, side pairings, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublemakerdim/pseuds/troublemakerdim
Summary: "The two of them have decided to find out why it’s taken everyone so long to meet Wonwoo. So far, with their hours and hours of research, of interrogation and of racking their brains out (they only spent two hours on this but it’s hours and hours nonetheless), they still haven’t found the slightest bit of why the hell Jihoon and Jun haven’t introduced the raven before."Alternatively, Kwon Soonyoung won't give up until he finds out what the truth is.





	Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just for fun, it doesn't really serve a purpose in the series. I'm writing a few one shots as continuation of the main series btw, hope you enjoy?

After the newfound relationship, Soonyoung finds that it’s gotten a few thousand times more disgusting to hang out in the group. Sure they were all really bad at hiding their gross PDA but Wonwoo and Mingyu were a whole other level (Until of course Seokmin and Jeonghan showed him wrong but that’s a story for another day). The new couple wouldn’t necessarily kiss, but they would always be touching each other in a way. Mingyu always had an arm touching Wonwoo and sometimes one would sit on the other’s lap.

It’s one thing to be in love, and it’s a whole other to actually shove it into people’s faces. He’s not bitter, he keeps arguing; he’s just slightly more annoyed than the two other bachelors of the group, Chan and Joshua, who seem to pay no mind to the constant displays of affection. Joshua was never really that interested in a relationship. He knows Joshua dated Seungcheol for a bit in High School, and that was the last relationship he had since then.

This inexistent bitterness however, doesn’t stop his ongoing investigation with Chan. The two of them have decided to find out why it’s taken everyone so long to meet Wonwoo. So far, with their hours and hours of research, of interrogation and of racking their brains out (they only spent two hours on this but it’s hours and hours nonetheless), they still haven’t found the slightest bit of why the hell Jihoon and Jun haven’t introduced the raven before.

They could just ask the two, but Soonyoung argues that that’d be way too easy and that he’s not ready to give up just yet. They’re currently in Jisoo’s café, Chan is watching some choreography videos while Soonyoung is studying for his makeup exam in a few days. They shouldn’t be talking about a seemingly useless investigation but procrastination was everyone’s talent.

Joshua joins them at some point, to check up on the two. Soonyoung decides then to further their research and ask Joshua his opinion on the matter.

“That’s a good question…Back when I first met Jihoon through Seungcheol, and when he told us about Wonwoo, Seungcheol asked if we could meet him and Jihoon looked a bit uncomfortable. He said that Wonwoo was too busy so we just let the topic go. I do recall Seungcheol always complaining about it though.”

Chan turns off his phone and adds “I remember the first two to have met in our group are Jihoon and Seungcheol. Hasn’t it been almost two years since they met? Since like, Jihoon’s Sophomore year?” Soonyoung slowly nods, taking in the information. He himself, only met Jihoon around a year and a half ago, so technically, the whole group, minus Wonwoo, have been together since the beginning. So in general, everyone met each other in the span of a month after Seungcheol and Jihoon started working together, but Wonwoo only met them a year and a half later.

He wonders for a second why the discrimination and thinks of a better way to spend his time “Let’s go to Seungcheol’s cabinet!” They’re going to investigate and get their answer once and for all!

“Now?!” The younger brunet looks a bit startled.

The older nods and packs his things, thanking Joshua in the process. Chan follows closely after his hyung and they get out of the café. They run to the bus station, and take the bus to Seungcheol’s place.

The therapist’s cabinet is close to Seungcheol’s house, and that’s pretty much the only way either of them knows how to get there. The cabinet isn’t in a big apartment building like the one the elder lives in, but more a smaller white run down building, which resembles an abandoned hospital. They take the elevator to the 4th floor  and tell the receptionist, a lovely girl named Eunwoo to let them in. The patient waiting room is painted in warm tones and there are plants dispersed in the room.

The physical therapy cabinet has three doctors, Seungcheol’s office is the one on the left.  

She lets Seungcheol know they’re there and he gives them the green light to get into his office. He warns that he has a patient thought.

When they get in, there’s a small child with dark brown hair sitting on the hospital bed while Seungcheol is examining him. He grins at the two who come in and tells them to make themselves comfortable. Eventually, when he’s done with the child and after having given him a candy, the boy joins his parents outside.

“What are you guys doing here?” He says when he comes back in and washes his hands.

“You let kids in without their parents?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow and sighs “The kid told his parents he wanted to go alone because he was a big boy, I couldn’t say no to him. Mind explaining what you’re doing in my cabinet?” He tries again.

“We’re investigating” Chan explains first.

“About Wonwoo” Soonyoung adds.

Seungcheol’s eyebrow is raised again. He looks amused as he sits down on his desk chair. “And what exactly are you investigating about Wonwoo?”

“We have been wondering how come it took nearly 2 years for Jihoon and Jun to introduce him to the 10 of us. Don’t you think it’s weird?” Seungcheol laughs. “I guess you’re right” he only says. He’s obviously trying to hide his smile and he keeps checking his phone. He looks like he’s avoiding their gazes. He knows something…

“You know something…” Soonyoung says suspiciously.

“Me? No! I know nothing!” the doctor says raising his arms in defense. “I swear officer I am innocent!”

“Wait…You’re dating Jihoon so he definitely told you! Speak up!” Chan runs over to the elder but he’s too quick and quickly gets on his feet before running away. He hides in his bathroom and locks the door.

The two keep knocking at his door for him to get out until someone enters the room. It’s Jihoon.

“Shit!” The two boys shout.

The smaller man’s expression turns from sour to extra sour the moment he sees the two of them knocking on the door. “What the hell are you doing? Where is my man?” He asks making his way to them. He has his arms crossed and looks pretty intimidating. “Oh no, we aren’t doing anything!!!” Soonyoung takes the younger’s hand and makes a run for it. He misses the look of amusement Jihoon wears once he leaves.

Once he’s gone, Jihoon tells his boyfriend that they’ve left. “Thank god you came” the raven says as he leaves the bathroom.

“Were they really asking you about it?” the man only nods in response.

“They could just ask Jun or I about it, I don’t think it’s that deep” he chuckles.

“They’re having fun, let them.”

“Are you sure you’re not the one having the most fun here?” They both laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they’re far away enough, they decide to stop and take a breather. “Damn, who do we interrogate now?” Chan thinks for a bit before he answers his hyung’s question.

“Well, the first people to have met Wonwoo are Minghao and Jeonghan right? We could ask them?” He finally says.

Soonyoung nods and they make their way to the library. Jeonghan was probably there reading a book or something, so they look but he isn’t there. Chan suggest they send him a message but Soonyoung says he won’t take the easy way out (again) so he rakes his brain and deduces he might be at his best buddy’s place.

They take the bus again, to Seokmin’s house and knock a few times until Mrs. Lee opens and looks at them surprised. “Soonyoung, Chan! What brings you two here?”

“We were wondering if Jeonghan Hyung was here Mrs. Lee” Chan adds a good eyelash batting for good measures and the lady melts. She tells them that he’s inside and that they can come in. She even gives them a few cookies to snack on. Seokmin’s mom is exactly like her son, they’re both sunshine incarnated.

They knock on the door of Seokmin’s bedroom while eating cookies. The brunet opens the door a few minutes later looking sleepy as heck. “Soon? Chan? What are you doing here? Did I sleep invite you over?” He rubs his eyes.

“We wanted to interrogate Jeonghan.” Soonyoung announces confidently but Seokmin lets out a huff. “That isn’t going to be possible, he’s sleeping right now. I’d suggest you come back some other time.” They want to object but the brunet quickly shuts his bedroom door at their faces.

 He comes back in and snuggles to Jeonghan. “So…did it work out?” the elder whispers. Seokmin stifles a laugh and nods. “We got them good”

“Perfect” The elder says as he types a few messages on his phone.

**Jeonghan[2:13]:** Hao, they’re coming your way

**Minghao[2:13]:** Got it.

The blond smiles and then cuddles back with his boyfriend before falling back asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, the two detectives have left the Lee household (not without grabbing a cookie on the way out) and were at loss of what to do. After some careful consideration, they decided to instead visit Minghao. They knew that he was currently in his dorm, packing for a small trip to China to visit his family. They could interrogate him and maybe even Mingyu since he was dating Wonwoo.

They take the bus to Minghao’s apartment and knock on the door several times. They are greeted by Mingyu’s tall stature. “Oh hey guys” He says. He looks like he’s laughing, or more like trying not to laugh. Chan eyes him suspiciously and asks if Minghao is home. “Oh yeah! He’s sitting on the couch come on in!” He lets them in.

Soonyoung and Chan are greeted by a few dozen paintings and pictures scattered on the living room floor. Minghao is in his pajamas, he looks like he’s figuring out which things to bring and which not to. “Oh hey Hyung, Chan” he doesn’t spare them more than a few seconds before he’s back to work. They sit across from him on the floor and stare at him intensely. Mingyu has made the kitchenette his HQ and was observing the scene from behind the counter.

Minghao squirms uncomfortably under their gaze. “Uh…Can I help you?”

“We’re investigating” Chan says once again.

“About Wonwoo” Soonyoung finishes, again.

“And? What’s that to do with m- Hey, you’re sitting on my pictures get off!” He shoos them away and they pout. “We want to know, if you knew why Wonwoo never met any of us until recently?” Mingyu chokes and Minghao sends him a death glare.

“I was wondering the same thing!” The tall man exclaims. Soonyoung and Chan don’t notice that he’s a terrible actor“I wonder, if we met earlier, we could’ve already been dating for a few years!”

Chan nods. “So? What did Jun tell you when you’d ask to meet him?” They turn to Minghao. The artist sighs exasperatedly and shrugs. “Jun always said he was busy. I never questioned it.”

“Seems like they were both saying the same thing….suspicious…”

“Has it ever crossed your mind that they might not be lying?” Minghao tries to say but the two shake their heads.

“For two years! There’s no way! I’m pretty sure they were hiding something” Soonyoung states. Mingyu chuckles a little.

“Well, we’re just like you guys, why don’t you go ask someone else? Minghao and I are really busy!” The education major says as he pushes them towards the door.

“You’re kicking us out!?”

“Yeah” Minghao interrupts whatever nice half-assed excuse Mingyu was about to utter.

They’re kicked out and the door is in their faces faster than they get to say the word ‘investigation’.

They look at each other, eyes narrowed and both of them start thinking about who they could ask next. “Wait!”

“huh?” Soonyoung looks at his younger friend.

“We should ask Seungkwan!!! I remember him telling me he saw Wonwoo before actually meeting him! We should ask him!”

“Chan your mind!! I’m so proud of you! Let’s go!”

They don’t take long to get to Chan’s apartment because it’s the same building as Minghao’s. Only it’s on the last floor. They make their way there and Chan opens the door to reveal Seungkwan and Hansol splayed on the couch. They glance over at the two investigators but not long because their attention gets back to the TV (At least Hansol’s attention, Seungkwan is on his phone).

“Guys!” Chan starts. Seungkwan is smiling as he puts his phone down “Yes Chan?”

“We have to ask you about Wonwoo! Do you know maybe why he took so long to meet us?”

The couple looks at them, chuckling. Seungkwan whispers something to Hansol, which the two bachelors notice but don’t question. Hansol laughs and decides to answer “Well, I think when we asked Jihoon to meet Won, he said that he was too busy? That right Seungkwan?” The blond nods and tells them he was told the same thing.

The two sigh and plop themselves on the other end of the couch. “Ugh! We haven’t found anything! What the hell is this…No one will tell us anything!”

The young couple tries not to laugh and Hansol eventually chokes out “Maybe you guys could just ask Jun?” His voice cracks “I mean, he’s the most open so he’ll definitely tell you”

Chan glances over at his hyung and waits to see what the pink haired boy thinks of that. The other just relents, pouting; and says they’ll have to take the easy way, since nothing came out of their research. They get up and leave, not hearing the laughter explode from inside the dorm room.

Seungkwan quickly shoots Jun a text and the older sends a thumbs up emoji.

The younger boy laughs looking at his boyfriends’ phone. “You think they really can’t tell?”

Seungkwan just nods “Believe me, Chan is smart but he’s always blinded by Soonyoung Hyung”

They laugh again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan and Soonyoung are in front of Jun’s place around 30 minutes later. They’re tired from all the walking and searching, so they don’t put as much enthusiasm into the door knocking. Jun however, looks very enthusiastic when he opens the door. “Oh! Hey guys! I didn’t know you’d invite yourself over so my place is kind of a mess” the blond giggles.

“It’s okay” they dismiss the mess while making their way in. Wonwoo is there, on the couch reading a book. He glances over at them and gives them a smile “Soonyoung, Chan, Hello”

They give each other a look. Soonyoung just shrugs though “Might as well ask him too amiright?” The youngest nods.

“So…How can we help you?” the blond asks. He’s walking towards the couch with a bag of chips. “We wanted to know, how come you and Jihoon took so long to introduce Wonwoo to us?” The two best friends give each other a look and laugh.

“Is that why you’ve been going from door to door for?” Wonwoo asks.

“Who told you that?” The pink haired man squints. He crosses his arms and Chan imitates him.

“Mingyu texted me”

“Typical boyfriends…We were compromised!” The youngest sighs. “Just tell us please!”

Wonwoo elbows Jun to go ahead but the blond says he can’t say it. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and pushes his best friend off the couch and onto the floor.

“They’ve suffered enough, just tell them.”

 “Nope!”

“Fine! I’ll do it.”

This is it they think, finally! They’re going to know the answer to their long and tiring investigation.

First, Jun tries to shut up his best friend. He tries for a good 19 seconds and then gives up on the floor. Wonwoo only answers a simple: “I was busy” And Jun chokes, then lets out the loudest laugh ever. He runs to get his phone and starts typing away at it.

 “Tell us the real reason!!!!!” They both scream. They both look offended. Chan is a little bit amused but he’s trying to keep a straight face. Soonyoung on the other hand is annoyed. He just wants to know what the whole deal is about.

Wonwoo chuckles and rolls his eyes. “I was shy and I kept telling Jihoon and Jun I wasn’t ready, until Jun had enough and forced me out of my bubble because he wanted me to make friends. He forced me to go to an art show and the rest is history.”

There’s a very heavy silence and the two heavily plop down on the couch.

“All that, all that research, for this.”

“I can’t believe how anti-climatic that was”

“What did you guys expect anyways!?” Wonwoo questions. Jun is in the kitchen, phone in hand, laughing his ass off. “And why didn’t you just come to me to ask me?”

“Hyung we needed to prove a point!!” Chan starts.

“Yeah! We can’t just take the easy route!” Soonyoung finishes.

“You two are ridiculous, the raven huffs.

 “Do you want some tea?” They nod. They’re kind of sulking, because of how disappointed they are from the raven’s answer. “Why did you want to know so bad? I mean no one else questioned it” Wonwoo says simply. “But didn’t everyone know the real reason?” Soonyoung shoots back.

“They did? I’m pretty sure everyone thinks it’s because I was ‘busy’. Only Mingyu and Jeonghan know it’s because I’m shy” He puts the tea in front of the two boys and smiles at them. “You two are really just like children”

Soonyoung huffs at that. Chan only laughs. They drink their tea while chatting about their day. Soonyoung says he has his suspicions about Jeonghan’s influence on Seokmin.

“Don’t we all…”Jun whispers.

Soon, the rest of the squad joins them over at Jun’s. They eat dinner, courtesy of Mingyu and Jun, and they watch a detective movie. Before leaving, Wonwoo ruffles both of their heads and tells them to be safe on their way home before making his way down the hall to his place.

Chan decides to sleep over at Soonyoung’s, they’re both lying in bed when the pink haired man turns to his friend “Today was really tiring, but I guess it was fun”

“Yeah,” the younger whispers “Yeah it was”

“We should investigate something else…”

Chan giggles “What do you want to investigate this time hyung?”

“Let’s see if Jeonghan isn’t actually trying to corrupt Seokmin!” Soonyoung shouts a little too loudly. “Hyung, I think we all agree that he is in fact attempting to corrupt Seokmin”

“Damn. Okay what about…”The boy thinks for a while. He’s silent the entire time and Chan almost wants to ask what’s wrong but when he looks to the side, his hyung is fast asleep. Chan laughs quietly and cuddles in his blanket. “Goodnight Hyung…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Mingyu accidently lets it go that they all knew of their investigation beforehand and that they were pranking the two wannabe detectives. It comes out almost casually and the taller man quickly puts his hands on his mouth in a too late attempt to shut up. Seungkwan yells at him for it and almost goes to choke him but not before Chan and Soonyoung’s scandalized looks and Soonyoung’s very loud screech.

“These two are ridiculous” Wonwoo whispers to Jun and Jihoon, his head is lying on Jun’s shoulder and they’re watching the scene unfold from the comfort of their seats in Josh’s café. They both laugh, before joining the collective teasing of Mingyu.

At the end of the day, the raven loves every single one of them to bits. Joshua tries to calm down the boys and Seungcheol and Jeonghan try to get Seungkwan and Soonyoung off Mingyu.

 

 

_Yeah, but they’re kind of weird nonetheless…_ He thinks before getting up to help calm down the mess his friends are causing.


End file.
